


Willing Slave

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auction, Cock Warming, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Safewords, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe, but like he isn't purple, hints of underage, i was trying not to go for that, somewhat???, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 38: "Let's put that mouth to good use,"





	Willing Slave

Life for Lance McClain had not been normal since he was abducted from his home planet at the age of six.

Granted being taken from a planet like Earth to a place where everyone was purple, covered in hair, and had tails (Galrans as he learned.) would not be considered normal. Hell, being abducted by aliens in general was not normal. But Lance had made his peace with it long ago when he was bought at one of the Galran slave auctions.

* * *

"Move it kid!" Lance whimpered as he was shoved forward by the weird looking cat man, following after the other slaves bound to him. There were about ten of them, all handcuffed together with shackles on their ankles. They had no clothing on to cover them and Lance was shivering from the yellow eyes staring over his body. He had to be the youngest of the group, he certainly was the smallest of them.

"Set right up to see our fresh meat!" The mean cat man hollered, the crowd hooting and hollering even louder at the announcement. Lance tried to back away from the hands reaching towards him, but another purple man was pushing him towards them.

"Stop it!" Lance screamed, a cry escaping him when long nails dug into his bare shoulder and the purple man had pulled him back into him.

"You behave little boy and perhaps you will live past the night." Tears ran down Lance's cheeks as he was shoved forward once more, wanting nothing more than for his Mama to come and take him away from this. His Mama would hit all these men with spatula just like she did Marco and Luis when they attempted to steal her cookies and then she would soothe all his worries away. Yet as his fellow line up got 'sold' off, Lance had less and less hope that his Mama was coming. Soon enough, he was the last one on the stage, the purple men dragging a screaming blue girl off the stage.

"Last, but not least, a delectable little boy ripe for the taking, all the way from Earth!" Lance covered his ears as the men begun to holler out numbers and insults, his tears returning fully. He wanted his Mommy. He wanted his brothers and sisters. He did not want to be around all these men.

"Enough!" A voice silenced the room, everyone turning towards the authoritative voice. Even Lance looked up as the yelling ceased. His eyes immediately caught on the only man who was not purple.

"Commander Shirogane," the mean cat man bowed his head, as did many of the men in the room. Lance whimpered as the man begun to walk towards the stage, not liking the rapid attention he had on him. He did not look that old, about the age of one of his cousins, but he still scared Lance. Especially with his entirely metal arm that was something out of a comic book that Lance read from his brother's stolen comic book. Lance back up so far that he ran into one of the purple men, one that promptly kicked him forward. With none of the others to hold him up, Lance begun to tumble off the stage. Right into the strange man's chest.

"Don't you think you have scared the boy enough, Snix?" Shirogane said sternly, shifting Lance in his arms so he was held firmly against his chest and could not struggle. Though Lance tried. Shirogane tutted, turning his attention to the struggling boy and grabbed his chin to get his attention.

"¡Por favor! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!" Lance cried, his voice loud in the quiet room.

"I do not speak Spanish, little one."

"I want Mommy," the English felt weird on his tongue, but thankfully his parents thought it important to teach him both Spanish and English. Shirogane shushed him quietly, bouncing him in a way that should make him uncomfortable, but Lance found himself curling into the other's shoulder. He was the only one who was not purple and he actually seemed kind and Lance need some kindness right now.

"I know you do little one, but here you are. I'll protect you however," Lance nodded his head, closing his eyes so he did not have to see the purple men around him any longer. Shirogane brushed his hair back from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Commander, you must pay! It is business really," Snix tried to argue, but Shirogane growled loudly the sound scaring Lance. The commander rubbed Lance's back to calm him, glaring at the purple man on the stage.

"He is from my planet and he is mine!" Shirogane snarled, his eyes dangerous despite the small child cradled in his arms. Snix immediately backed down, well aware of how Shirogane had climbed through the ranks so fast despite being from Earth. Emperor Zarkon favored the Earth commander and whatever Shirogane wanted, he got. "That is what I thought," the commander huffed, pulling Lance's body closer to his as he walked them out of the auction.

* * *

"Can you tell me your name, little one?" Shirogane had brought him back to a set of rooms and dressed him in a plain black shirt that covered everything necessary and hung off his skinny shoulders and past his feet. Lance bit his lip shyly, shaking his head. "And why not?"

"Mama said no talking to strangers," the older man smiled softly, brushing Lance's hair back from his face.

"Your Mama sounds like a smart lady, hmmm let's see. I am Takashi Shirogane, but call me Shiro." Shiro reached forward and grabbed Lance's jaw once more to make sure he had his attention. "But you are only to call me that when we are alone, yeah? You are to call me Sir or Commander outside of these rooms," Lance nodded obediently, figuring that Shiro would be the only person who would take care of him in this strange place. His Mama was not here, there was only Shiro. "Good boy. I am nineteen, I came from Earth like you, and I am a commander of an army, but you don't have to worry about that part. Now may I know your name?"

"I'm Lance and I just turned six," Lance said, frowning when he thought of all the toys he had gotten for his birthday that he would never get to play with again. He twitched his nose when Shiro nudged his lips.

"Why the pout Lance the six year old?"

"My Papa had gotten me a dinosaur toy for my birthday and I won't see it again…" Lance trailed off, looking down at his feet. They were just peaking over the hem of the shirt. Shiro made a humming noise in thought, nodding to himself.

"I'll see what I can do. Now it is time for a nap, little one. You look exhausted," Shiro was surprised by how pliant Lance was, helping the small boy get tuck under his covers.

"You stay?"

"I will until you have to sleep, but I must acquire things for you. You can't just wear my clothing, little one."

"I like your clothing," Shiro smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance's cheek and tuck him in further.

"Thank you. Now get some rest, amore," Lance's face lit up at the Spanish, slowly falling asleep with a bright smile on his face. Shiro had never seen something more adorable in his life. He stayed a few minutes more to ensure he was asleep before going off to search for the items he would need to raise a little boy. And when Lance woke up with a dinosaur toy cradled between his arms, he knew he loved Shiro.

* * *

Twelve years later, Shiro was still taking care of that little boy. Granted, it was in an entirely different way than providing dinosaur toys and milk. Entirely different, almost inappropriately so. But Lance had decided to take this shift in their relationship and Shiro would always give his little boy whatever he wanted. Though right now Shiro wanted nothing more than to put that little boy over his lap and spank him until he was a sobbing mess.

You see, the older that Lance got, the less practical it was to keep him locked up in Shiro's room - plus the safety of that option had gone away when Lance was eleven and some slave auctioneer attempted to steal him when Shiro was gone - and so the commander had made Lance his right hand. Sure, the boy did not know how to fight really, but it was mostly to keep Lance at his side at all times. Though right now, the boy was not shutting up and Shiro was going to break his neck sooner or later.

"And Keith said that he was learning a new moves under commander Thace and that he has unlocked his blade," Lance raved, his hand tapping on Shiro's human shoulder as if he did not already have the commander's attention.

"Lance, I am trying to work,"

"But, Kashi!" Lance gasped as Shiro spun around in his chair and grabbed his jaw with his metal hand. His mouth instantly shut and his eyes zeroed in on the commander. Whenever Shiro grabbed his face, it never meant something good. Usually it happened when he had upset Shiro.

"You will never call me that anywhere someone may over hear you again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes commander," Lance answered immediately, whimpering under the metal fingers. But he had years to learn that if he struggled, Shiro would only punish him more. The elder released him easily after the first whimper, but did not let him get too far.

"Let's put that mouth to good use," Lance winced as he was forced to his knees and practically kicked under the desk that Shiro was sitting at. They were in Shiro's private office, but Zarkon sometimes popped in without announcing himself as did other commanders. "Do you remember your safety movements?" Lance grabbed onto Shiro's boots with one hand and his pants with the other before nodding. He was to let go of the boots if he needed a break and the pants if he needed to stop. "Good boy."

Shiro undid his pants with an ease that only came from years of dealing with a brat like Lance and slipped his flaccid cock out of his boxers.

"You are to only keep me warm. If you suck or anything of that nature, I will not hesitate to punish you." Lance nodded his head against in understanding, practically drooling at the sight of Shiro's cock. The commander rolled his eyes fondly and guided the submissive down onto his cock. Once the submissive was fully settled, Shiro scooted closer to the desk and went back to his work. Lance remained docile against Shiro's lap, blissfully staring at the underside of the desk.

"Commander Shirogane," said commander sat up as Commander Sendak entered his office. Sendak paused, taking a quick look around the room. "Where is your Earthling?"

"Running an errand, what can I help you with Commander Sendak?" Lance whimpered against Shiro as the two talked about some plan or another. His knees were starting to ache and his jaw hurt. Shiro stroked his hair gently trying to relax him. While Lance liked things like this, he was not so good with remaining still for long periods of time. Which is why balance punishments were the best for him, but this was not meant as a punishment. This is to just keep him quiet. Lance released both the boots and pants, pushing at Shiro's knees. His entire body was trembling and he had tears running down his face.

"Commander Sendak, I have some important papers to tend to and Lance should be back soon and I'll have a meeting to get to then." Sendak nodded his head in understanding, leaving with the traditional "Vrepit Sa." Shiro echoed it and watched him carefully until the door was shut before yanking Lance up into his lap and cooing over him.

"I am sorry, amore. I'm sorry," he whispered stroking the submissive's neck to soothe him. He had never made Lance wait after saying he needed to stop. Shiro kissed Lance's wet cheeks and held him protectively to his body.

"Kashi," Lance's voice was rough and uncertain. Shiro was honestly surprised that he even risked saying the name, but he was not going to punish him right now.

"Shh, I got you amore, I got you." Lance curled further into Shiro's body, seemingly losing all the energy he had in a matter of seconds. "I want you to go lay on the couch," Lance whimpered, instantly clutching Shiro's neck, "I know, but I need to finish my work and the floor hurts you too much," Shiro hummed, letting Lance get up and watched him head to couch. Shiro tucked himself back into his pants as he watched Lance grab a pillow and blanket - put specifically there for him - from the couch and return to the desk. The Commander raised an eyebrow as Lance put the pillow down on the floor under the desk and wrapped himself in the blanket before settling on the pillow.

"That will work," Shiro sighed, shaking his head as the younger laid his head on his lap, arms wrapped around one of Shiro's legs. "You behave yourself down there." Shiro smiled at the small kiss pressed against his thigh, running his fingers through the brown locks before going back to his work.

Life was not normal for Lance McClain, but Takashi Shirogane was getting it there.

**Author's Note:**

> i am almost caught up with my challenge!  
this is my first voltron fic and i had an idea in my head, but it got kind of weird and here we are, but i hope you like it!


End file.
